Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep by Adele ''is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Jesse Jesse and Rachel in the auditorium as a duet to represent their now broken relationship. It is originally sung by ''Adele, and is featured on her album'' 21''. They perform John Legend's acapella version of the song. This was the second song they sang by Adele. Lyrics Rachel: There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, Jesse: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do, There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse & Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel: Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse: The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse & Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it with a beating Jesse: Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel: Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse: Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, Rachel: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse & Rachel: (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Trivia *The song also appears in I Am Number Four, which features Glee star Dianna Agron. *Second Adele song covered on Glee (First being Turning Tables in the episode Night of Neglect). The third-fourth will be in Season Three with Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. *They sang this in acapella, with the AV club harmonizing and singing back-ups. Gallery Rolling in the deep.png Rollinginthedeep1 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep2 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep3 jesse.png Rollinginthedeep4 racheljesse.png Rollinginthedeep5 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep6 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep7 racheljesse.png Videos thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6